breezeclanwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
BreezeClan Warriors Wiki
BreezeClan Members2.png|BC Warrior List|link=http://breezeclanwarriors.wikia.com/wiki/BreezeClan_Members BC Rules1.png|It says BreezeClan Rules|link=http://breezeclanwarriors.wikia.com/wiki/BreezeClan_Rules Which is your Favorite Warrior Cat Clan? ThunderClan WindClan ShadowClan RiverClan Welcome to the BreezeClan Warriors Wiki Welcome to BreezeClan Wiki. This wiki is devoted to BreezeClan, a Warrior Cat Clan based off of the hit series by Erin Hunter. BreezeClan was created by Arkswipe on the website Moshi Monsters. If you need anything, please contact We Will Rise and Rise Again Until Lambs Become Lions AKA Arkswipe. Click on We Will Rise and Rise Again Until Lambs Become to go to Arkswipe's Profile. Click on Lions to go to my Talk page where you can leave your comments or questions. About BreezeClan Cats BreezeClan cats have the abilities to jump high, swim in strong streams, learn quickly and efficantly, jump from tree tops, and are silent at night. We live in a forest surrounded by trees with a stream running with various types of fish nearby. Legend has that BreezeClan are desendants of the five Clans that once lived, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, SkyClan, and RiverClan. BreezeClan cats have loads of different color pelts from jet black to snow white. The most common pelt a BreezeClan cat would have is a brown tabby. Ranking and Ranks *Leader - The leader of the Clan, the cat who holds the Clan together. Each leader recieves nine lives. The first ranking cat in a Clan *Deupty - The deputy is a cat who is second in charge. They usually give orders and will replace the leader if he/she dies. *Medicine Cat - The medicine cat is the healer of the Clan. They don't fight usually unless have to for their lives. Medicine Cats are forbidden to mate and bare kits, if so, usually resaulting of exile *Warriors - Warriors are the cats who fight for their Clan. They are taught battle moves and strategy. *Queens - Queens are the she-cats who are pregnant with kits or she-cats who have kits *Elders - These cats are the oldest cats in the Clan. They tend to be grumpy and annoying a lot, but they are the wisest cats in the Clan. They tell the best stories *Apprentices - Apprentices are the cats older than six moons. They are the cats who change the elders bedding, pick ticks, ect. They also help the Medicine cat if there is no Medicine Cat apprentices. Apprentices are being trained by the 'mentor', a cat who teaches them their warrior tactics. *Kits - Kits are the youngest cats in the Clan. The spend most of their time in the nursery, but sometimes are allowed out of the nursery walls. At 6 moon of age, they beomce apprentices *Mentors - Mentors are warriors who train 'apprentices' to fight, ect. Editing Wikis are used for editing information about a certain subject. On this website, there's not many things to edit. I'm not done with the pages, so be paitent. I enabled this home page so only admins can edit it, sorry you all.... If you want to create a page, contact Arkswipe or an admin. They'll acept/decline the idea. Pages Manditory These pages you must check out before you do anything: *BreezeClan Rules *BreezeClan Members Things to Do If you're new to the Wiki, here are some cool things you can do on this website: *Adopt a kit (Coming Soon) *Post Fan-Fictions on your 'Blog' *Meet new friends *Help the Wiki grow by adding information *Join the Clan! *Join Chat, the easiest way to Role Play *Find a mate Category:Browse